do you beleve in magic?
by karichan42
Summary: Allison phinny is starting her first year at hogwarts. after 6 years of traveling the world how will she adjust to this new environment i dont own harry potter JKR does
1. Chapter 1

Today I'm starting an adventure,or at least that's what my mom says. I'm going to a new place where there will be new familys and new kids but most of all a new school. I don't want to go but mom said I have to, she said that I have to stay with her until I'm 11 then I can decide if I want to come back to America, I decided to come back.

~~~6 years later~~~

Today, im starting an adventure, a real adventure and im starting it by staring at my ceiling great. Ok what time is it 3 am damn it to early their not coming for another 2 hours, Oh I should introduce myself my names Allison Phinny (AN: this is my friends last name :D) ally for short. You see I moved around the world with my mom when I was 5. At the time I didn't want to go so my dad said he would come get me when we were in England in 6 years, But now I don't want to leave. about 2 weeks ago I got a letter saying I was accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, ever since then I've been packing and trying to contact a wizard family so I can go. My mom knows I got accepted but she's always busy and says my dad wouldn't understand, she calls him a muggle I don't know what that means but is sounds rude. Anyways my mom has work so she cant bring me to diagon ally but shes giving me money for everything I need, or so she says. About half a week ago I got a letter from the weasly family saying they would help me, I really should get up now I don't want to be late. as I sit up i look around my room my trunk is in the corner with my book bag leaning agensed it, my desk on the opposite wall has a few novels sitting on it. My dresser drawer is agar my closet door is open with my close for today hanging on the handle my shoes sitting at the bottom. As I set my toes on the fuzzy rug I look out my window, it is still relatively dark out but I can see the outline of the oak tree in our yard agensed the neighbors roof. The the edge of the sun peaking over the horizon giving the sky around it a pinky hue. Today is going to be a good say i tell myself silently

"a good day" i say out loud opening my door to go shower.

After i dress i walk down the hall to the kitchen to get a bagel with cream cheese. While I'm eating i grab a pencil and my sketch book off my desk to doodle. When i look at the clock it says 4:30, i decide that i should finish getting ready. I put the rest of my books in my trunk followed by a pair of thick soled shoes and a heavy coat, then i click my trunk shut and put a single book in my bag with a light jacket and a small bag holding a few pounds and a key my mother gave to me. I then look to the mirror my hair is dry but tangled, i start to brush it when i hear a whooshing sound from the fire place. I throw the brush in my bag pull my hair up and throw the bag over my shoulder, i walk into the family room and see two red headed twins and a red headed man i assume to be their father.

"hello im Allison" i say slightly bowing.

* * *

AN: The first chapter of Allisons' adventures yay. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Fred"

"and I'm George" the twins introduced themselves.

"well are you ready to go" their father asked "we need to get your books and robes"

"ah yah" i mumbled "i just need to get my trunk"

"well, get it" the twins grinned.

their father smiled and motioned for them to help me.

"go on" he said "now how is it living like a muggle?"

i let out a small smile "some other time" i manage.

"well" he laughed "I'm interested in what you have to say"

i smirk, "I'm a quiet person"

"wheres your room?" Fred and George questioned.

"down the hall second door the the left" i follow them hoping to get my sketch book and pencils.

"what are those?" the twins asked pointing to the photos i had on my desk.

"photos" i roll my eyes.

"but they don't move" the two stated in surprise.

"uh yah they don't" i walk out the door, they follow.

* * *

AU: im so sorry for the late update, i just started sophmore year. and yah school, i got a lot of homework that im still working on so gtg. :P


End file.
